I Promise
by ScarletTheFallenYouth
Summary: A challenge for Warrior Cats RolePlaying's! Monthly Challenge. Note: Contains Sabriel, and John Winchester.


_Unhappy families are conspiracies of silence. The one who breaks the silence is never forgiven._

1995, April 2nd

Sam was sitting on a bench, eating his lunch. Willie trotted up to him, grinning. "Hey, Sam. What do your parents do?" A warm breeze blew through Willie's ginger hair, and made his brown eyes sparkle.

"Oh. My Mother died in a fire that was causing by a demon. Me, my brother, and Father hunt demons like Vampires, Werewolves, and Ghosts!" He continued to blab to Willie about everything his family did excitedly, not knowing the consequences.

Dean saw this, and raced over. "Sammy, we're going, now." He hissed, eyes narrowed as he dragged his brother away. They reached a secluded part of the yard near the iron-link fence. "Why are telling people what we do!?"

"Because he asked! That's why, Dean!" Sam whined, not liking his brother's fierceness.

Dean growled a bit. "When we get back to the motel, I'm calling Dad." The younger Winchester shivered, feeling scared.

* * *

After School...

"He did what!?" John's roar echoed out of the phone, and into the motel room. "Put him on the phone. Now!" He barked. Sam flinched as Dean gave him the phone, and walked _outside,_ slamming the door with full force.

"H-hello Father.." Sam internally cursed his timidness. "Y-Y-You wanted to see me?.."

"I can't believe you did that! Blabbing to non-Hunters about the things we hunt! Are you stupid, Sam!? Because you sure are acting like it!" He spat. "You know, you should've died instead of your Mother! You're useless and pathetic, Sam!" The line went dead, leaving Sam alone.

Sam swallowed down a sob, climbing into his bed. He curled up, breathing unsteadily. He closed his eyes, starting to cry. He wailed into his pillow, cheeks wet and pink. He hated being weak. His Father was right. He was useless, and pathetic. _I don't deserve to live..._

"Hey, don't think of stuff like that." A voice said. Sam shot up to see a smiling, caramel-haired boy dressed in a white robe, holding a chocolate bar. He was perched on the end of the bed, staring at him. "W-Who are you?" He whimpered, wiping away his tears.

"I'm Gabriel. I'm your Guardian Angel." He grinned, taking a bite of the chocolate bar. "I'm sorry that your Dad is such a piece of trash." He broke a piece off, and gave it to Sam. "Here, take it."

Sam nodded, taking the piece and eating it. "So, you watch over me? Why would you want to watch over me?.."

Gabriel shrugged. "Because I like you, that's why. I think you're nice, and funny." He smiled, ruffling Sam's hair. He looked maybe about 16, or 17.

Sam felt tears well up in his eyes, and launched himself at Gabriel, sobbing. His Guardian Angel rubbed his back, whispering soothing words to him. "Hush, Sammy. You'll be okay, promise."

Sam felt Gabriel lay him down in his bed, and drape a blanket over him. He snuggled down into it, blushing madly when Gabriel kissed him gently on the forehead. "Night, Sammy." With that, he was gone.

* * *

Gabriel walked in Heaven, ready to accept his punishment. Sure enough, Michael was waiting for him, scowling. Gabriel let his six golden wings out, flapping them to match Michael's creamy brown.

"Gabriel." He hissed. "You know it's forbidden for you to be on earth!"

"Oh, Michael. You're just being prissy because everyone retches when you walk in the room."

Michael flapped his wings angrily. "Gabriel, you will hand protection of Sam Winchester over to a Zanna." He stormed away, glaring at Gabriel.

"Don't worry, Moosey..." Gabriel murmured softly, a image of the boy appearing in his head. "I'll always look after you, promise.."

* * *

Gabriel was thinking about when he had first appeared to Sam, when they were both young. He smiled softly at the memory, trying to remember if he had said anything else to Michael.

"Whatcha' thinking about?" Sam put his chin on Gabriel's shoulder, smiling. Gabriel leaned back, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Just some good memories."

He closed his eyes as Sam snuggled closer to him, already falling asleep. He whispered one sentence in that dark room, one he would never forget. "I promise, Sammy...I promise."


End file.
